five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 101 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Ballroom Blitz
Short Summary Long Summary Ryūkaku steps out of the alley, feeling the energy from Sagi’s device given to Vitai. While the man would usually be angry at a subordinate’s failure, he smiles as he thinks to himself of how he secured the Coalition’s victory. Ryūkaku imagines the praise he’ll receive from Yoku and Konton, and asks himself how the day can get better. At that point, Urouge pops up, saying he doesn’t think there’s anyone here to tax. Smirking, Ryūkaku drops the façade and claims the Alliance will be destroyed soon. He remembers Urouge questioning him about faith, and Ryūkaku finally answers that his faith is in the winning side, Konton, calling him the only god he needs. Urouge grins at that, saying he was worried the man’s only idol was money. Ryūkaku argues that he still understands how the economy keeps the world going, and uses that knowledge to undermine the other worlds as part of his role as a Tax Collector. Ryūkaku then fully introduces himself at the Azure Dragon of the East and a part of Yoku’s Court, claiming that there’s no more need to remain undercover. He darkly asks why they should bother at the endgame, boasting that the Pirate is nothing compared to the strength of Rakuen and its warriors. When Urouge flexes as he promises to beat him, Ryūkaku scoffs at that and asks if Urouge wants to be given a handicap. The Watcher promises not to fight back until there’s no more time to waste. Urouge just grins at that, saying Ryūkaku will regret that decision. Urouge rushes Ryūkaku and throws a potentially devastating haymaker, but the Watcher easily dodges by leaping back. Ryūkaku boasts that he would have to be as lazy as Toragashira to give Urouge a chance at hitting him. On a side note, Toragashira is actually the fastest of Yoku’s court when he’s serious, earning the titles of White Tiger of the West and “Sleeping Beast”. Urouge loses his smile as his rage builds, furious at not being taken seriously or being fast enough to catch his enemy. He also notices some fatigue from the single punch. When one of his crewmen asks if their captain needs help, Urouge yells for them to stay back and not go up against an enemy far beyond them. He then orders them to send a flare for the rest of Defense and pray for him. Once the orders are obeyed, Ryūkaku looks at the flare, saying no amount of backup will matter. He promises that everyone else will just find a dead Urouge and a traumatized crew. Urouge gets his breathing under control and charges with his giant pillar. Ryūkaku easily backflips over the blunt instrument and gracefully lands, deriding Urouge for being too out of shape. Urouge wonders what’s happening to his durability, asking himself if being part of an inactive Division weakened him this much, or if he’s suffering from his defeat at the Prison Break. The Fallen Monk crew step forward, saying that they will help now that their prayers are complete, with one proclaiming that it’s God’s will to help their captain. Urouge chuckles at that, telling his faithful comrades they’ll win together. Ryūkaku frowns at that, simply saying he’ll levy a cost on them all. Toragashira leaps across the buildings with Vitai on his shoulder, asking him not to throw up on his rental suit. When Vitai protests he wouldn’t if Tora slowed down, the Watcher points out that the Minister is wanted for treason and would be in a jail cell if not for his intervention. Glaring, Vitai haughtily says it was because of him that the Tax Collectors were able to operate discreetly, telling him not to forget it. Frowning, Tora retorts that it’s because of them that the war will end the way Vitai wants, with Fiore submitting and surviving and him not being arrested, telling ''him ''not to forget that. Sensing danger, Tora digs his heel into the roof and leaps up to avoid the sprouting arms that appear to grab him. Tora smirks and calls it too close for comfort, and sarcastically wondering who it could be. He sees Nico Robin, and notes she was quicker than expected, adding in the insult of calling her an annoying Alliance officer. Robin looks at the Watcher angrily, while concerned at how easily he avoided her Devil Fruit abilities, realizing it’s just a fraction of what Rakuen is capable of. Tora yells and asks if Robin enjoyed his ‘present’, calling it generous on his part. Glaring, Robin calls it either careless or feigning stupidity. Tora shrugs that both apply, having realized Robin needed to be kept busy after finding out Twilight Ogre wasn’t involved. Robin angrily realizes that Tora deliberately exposed himself to buy time, making a fool out of her. Tora calls Robin no better than her lieutenant, being someone who will chase anything of value or urgency at first sight, including that Dance Powder pouch found on Mattan. Smirking, Tora asks if Robin will thank him for handing over the answer to the investigation. After mockingly calling Robin’s glare scary, he says he has no time to lose, even inviting her to follow if she wants, adding he’ll introduce her to the others. The Watcher tells her to keep up before running off. Robin wonders what he’s up to, and why he isn’t instantly fleeing with Kakō, but decides she can’t pass up the chance. With a Cien Fleur: Wing, Robin takes flight. Koala notices and calls out, but Robin has to focus on the pursuit and not let them escape. While Robin doesn’t care about justice, she does care about right and wrong. It would be wrong to let Tora go free after everything he did, with Robin thinking he and his comrades must pay for indirectly endangering her crew. Determined, Robin flies after Toragashira. Gekkame yells about the pursuers, asking if they can just turn around and kill them. Toritsubasa rolls his eyes at the lack of patience, thinking about his comrade’s incredibly high bloodlust (even compared to the other Tax Collectors), and how it earned him the title of Black Tortoise of the North. The narrative also reveals his own title of Crimson Bird of the South, considering himself to be the most beautiful ‘being’ after Konton, thinking he’s too dignified for bloodlust. Tori, irritated, says the whole point is to get the Alliance to chase them. Almost whining, Gekkame asks if they can’t do something about it. Tori claims that the moneybags they’re carrying are more important, reminding his comrade their job is to meet Ryūkaku, Toragashira, and Vitai at the rendezvous point. Gekkame finally agrees, still whining. Anko sends a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, which the two Watchers easily dodge by making their leaps stronger. They make a point to hold back to keep Anko on their trail, knowing that the vengeful Ryūkaku would want them to lead their enemies to their death. They avoid another fireball, prompting Tori to angrily snarl about the Ninja nearly scorching his hair. Gekkame tries to remind him that she didn’t, but Tori indignantly ignores him, prompting an eye roll. The Watcher summons hundreds of blades, and yells for them to go to hell as he sends a Silver Storm. Anko orders her men to avoid the blades while keeping the enemy in sight. Everyone draws their weapons and desperately defends against the blades, with a few being caught in non-vital areas badly enough to fall behind. Anko orders medics to get to them, and angrily mutters about making the enemy pay. Tori looks over his shoulder, seeing Anko unharmed, and decides to deal with her outside the city. Gekkame rolls his eyes as he mentally curses Tori’s hypocrisy, saying at least he’s honest about being a killer. The two just keep running out of the city, keeping Anko and the subdivision in sight. Jura yells for a report and asks on the status of the Coalition infiltrators. Yuka and Toby salute, saying the only confrontation is Urouge and his Fallen Monk Pirates, and the other enemies are too fast to be caught. Cursing, Jura asks if anyone’s keeping up with the others. Yuka adds that Alliance soldiers are in pursuit on the rooftops. Toby says the reports don’t identify anyone he recognizes, adding that the one with ‘angel wings’ is hot. Jura realizes it’s Robin, and orders his Division to make sure they know where the enemy stops. Chitsujo asks about the situation, and Shikaku reports that Hibiki said one of the infiltrators took Vitai and is being pursued by Robin. Beckman adds that Anko is chasing after two others with the rest of her subdivision, and Urouge is fighting a fourth. Kisuke fans himself, saying it’s lucky they have someone on each of the four. Chitsujo states that it’s four members of Rakuen, recognizing the pulse of energy from Vitai’s distress signal, with Mavis admitting she also sensed the difference. Chitsujo explains that Watchers use Reiki or ‘Aura’ for their powers. He admits that Robin and Anko will need to be careful. Like Soul Reapers, the amount of Reiki also determines lifespan, so the stronger Reiki means a stronger lifespan. Chitsujo himself has lived for over two millennia, prompting Kisuke to joke he cleans up nicely. Chitsujo compares an experienced Reiki user to the most powerful warriors of the other four worlds, even greater in some cases, surprising Beckman. Chitsujo reminds the others he and Konton were charged with keeping the balance of Order and Chaos in the entire universe, rhetorically asking how powerful a subordinate of such an authority would be. He wonders if he’ll have to personally step in and risk his brother’s intervention. Urouge pants in exhaustion, hands on his knees, while all his crewmembers have collapsed from exhaustion. The Pirate wonders what’s going on, thinking it only took ten minutes to make him feel like he ran a marathon. Ryūkaku gloats about wiping off Urouge’s irritating smile. Wondering what Ryūkaku’s secret is, since the Watcher hasn’t thrown a single attack, Urouge asks what he did to him. The Pirate tells him not to deny it, knowing his durability should not be worn out so quickly. Ryūkaku, smirking, admits how obvious it was and explains that he manipulates Reiki into his personal Art: Cost. With it, he can manipulate the Cost of every single action his opponent makes during a fight. Urouge disdainfully calls it sinful for the Watcher to tip the scales for victory. Ryūkaku adds that Urouge should thank his crew, who forced the Watcher to divide his Cost amongst all of them. He also rubs it in that the pirates fell quickly, and lectures the Mad Monk that he should have pushed them harder to make them stronger. Urouge retorts that he had faith in his men becoming stronger on their own, quoting his God as saying “a shepherd must have faith in his flock, for even he must take his eyes off of them sometimes to let them find their own way in the world”. On that subject, Ryūkaku asks where Urouge’s God is. He asks why He isn’t fighting at his believer’s side, or giving him advice on what to do with his short life. After a moment of silence, Urouge laughs and gets his smile back, asking if the Watcher views a god as someone who babies him, wondering if Konton brainwashed his subjects into that way of thinking. Urouge proclaims that Konton is nothing but a manipulative cult leader, and that makes Ryūkaku nothing more than a gullible and elevated stooge. Urouge states his God trusts and loves him enough to grant him Free Will to choose his own path. He adds he became a pirate to carry out God’s will through his adventures. Surprised, Ryūkaku asks what kind of God only shows love and not wrath, claiming a God exerts his power. He also asks if the Watchers’ existence puts God’s existence in doubt. Urouge states that the existence of such mystical beings is proof other such beings can exist. The Pirate states with absolute certainty that God exists, and that he chose to follow Him and His plan, resulting in his fight with the Watcher. Ryūkaku states God led Urouge to his death, and asks if that contradicts Free Will. Urouge explains they all have Free Will, but God has a plan for all of them. While God puts them in the wished positions, it’s up to people to decide how to proceed, either listening to God or ignoring him. Smiling, Urouge trusts whatever God’s plan is. Expressionless, Ryūkaku asks if that’s so, earning a nod from the faithful Pirate. Vanishing at incomprehensible speeds, Ryūkaku reappears right in front of Urouge and sends a devastating sidekick to the chest, earning a gasp of pain from the Pirate. With time seeming to slow down, Urouge notices that he can’t hear his heartbeat, and realizes with horror that the Watcher kicked him hard enough to stop the organ. Ryūkaku cruelly states the Pirate should have no complaint about this. A Fallen Monk Pirate calls out to his captain in grief as Urouge collapses onto his back. Urouge smiles, thinking he has no regrets, having lived a life trusting in God’s plan. Urouge reaches for the heavens, asking God if his humble servant has done well for choosing a sinful life so pirates could learn of His love. With that, Urouge loses consciousness and his arm falls limp, earning a anguished scream from a crewmate. Ryūkaku looks in annoyance, noting Urouge still irritates him in death with his smile. As the Watcher casually strides away, a Fallen Monk grabs his ankle, weakly telling him not to leave. The pirate furiously asks if Ryūkaku thinks he can kill the man who showed his crew God’s love and walk away like nothing happened. With a kick that breaks the man’s neck, the Watcher says he does. After cruelly saying he won’t give too much thought to insects, Ryūkaku vanishes. Isshin Kurosaki appears with several Defense soldiers, seeing the scene in shock before ordering medics to attend to them. When a Fallen Monk pleads for them to check on Urouge, one medic checks the captain’s pulse, and grimly shakes his head, earning a sad curse from Isshin. With that, the Fallen Monks weep in despair, knowing Urouge is gone. Toragashira lands on the ground, and asks if Vitai is still alive, earning a groan from the man to be put down. With that, the Watcher unceremoniously drops Vitai, telling him to choose his words more carefully. Vitai dusts himself off, cursing the rude ‘brat’, prompting Tora to grin that’s he far older than he looks. Tora then sees Robin landing and dispelling her wings, giving a mocking applause for keeping up. When Robin says he has a lot to answer for, Tora chuckles that the Alliance is actually serious about arresting them, joking he thought it was all good fun. Glaring, Robin asks if all Tax Collectors’ cruel actions is just some game. Taking a seat, Tora states if it were a game, he’d be having fun or gathering money, adding that dealing with her isn’t fun. He gets off-topic musing about how fun it is to compete with his comrades in seeing who can gather the most money. Robin, still glaring, asks if Tora has no regrets over the lives he ruined, like Mattan’s. Yawning, Tora dismissively states Mattan had a part to play. While he loved her peppiness, and would have pursued a relationship in better times, he has his orders and she was so easy to lead on. Vitai demands that Tora kill Robin, but the Watcher dismissively tells him to calm down while assuring him she can’t kill him. In response, Robin uses a Diez Fleur: Clutch, trying to break the Watcher’s neck. It does absolutely nothing, with Robin thinking it’s impossible. Yawning, Tora states that an infamous pirate doesn’t mean much to him, claiming he could catch up on sleep while sailing the Grand Line. He also adds that his Master Yoku’s (or any of the Nine Dark Circles for that matter) strength is on the level of the Four Emperors. Horrified, Robin thinks there’s no way the Watcher’s Race is that powerful. She prepares to use Tora as a bargaining chip, but Tora speaks up, greeting his comrades. Gekkame and Tori land next to Tora and Vitai, with the lazy man complimenting them for making it with the loot. While Gekkame asks where Ryūkaku is, earning an indifferent response from Tora, Tori gives a mocking grin to Robin, who recognizes him. Tora mockingly calls it fantastic Robin’s already been introduced to Tori. At that point, Anko and the rest of the Subdivision form up with Robin, much to the latter’s relief. Anko explains they were pursuing the two, and while a few fell behind, no one was fatally hit. Robin urges Anko to be careful, prompting the Ninja to grin that they have the strength in numbers (a 20 to 1 advantage). While Gekkame chuckles at that, Vitai rants that numbers don’t mean a thing to Rakuen’s elite. Anko disdainfully frowns at Vitai, hating listening to a supposed comrade praise the enemy, adding she hates traitors more than anything else. Glaring, Vitai spits that he only betrayed foreigners and saved Fiore by helping the Coalition. When Robin explains Vitai’s motives as Hibiki explained, Anko laughs that he’s a more pathetic version of Danzō. Vitai rants that people like Anko are a bad influence on Fiore, and that the people would’ve submitted if they stayed out of their business. He yells Fiore wouldn’t be burning if everyone submitted, and would just be under new management. He then screams that he’s Fiore’s greatest patriot, and orders the Tax Collectors to kill them. Tora dismissively says they’re no threat, and decides to wait for Ryūkaku to join up before deciding their next move. Vitai insists that as a part of the Coalition he has a right to dictate the next move, ranting he won’t feel safe until the Alliance is gone. Tora tells him to take it easy, reminding him that their agreement is to keep Vitai safe as long as the operation was intact and once the endgame began. Vitai agrees and repeats his demand. Tora sighs and starts walking, prompting Vitai to laugh they’ll all see how right he was in submission. His rant is cut off when Toragashira plunges his hand into his chest, holding out his beating heart on the other end. While Vitai shows weak shock, Tora states they never agreed to keep Vitai safe if they were discovered and the plan went out the window. Saying it’s just good business; Tora crushes Vitai’s heart, instantly killing him. While Robin and Anko react with shock, Ryūkaku appears, saying he didn’t think Tora would’ve taken initiative like that. Grinning, Tora states they should know he hates people who interrupt his R&R. While Tori points out he’s late, Gekkame underlines how unusual it is for him. While Robin wonders if it’s too late, also noticing the man’s strength, Anko glares at the enemy popping out of the woodworks. Ryūkaku observes Vitai’s corpse, with Tora wiping his hands as he states the man was bugging him, on top of it being the mole’s fault they’re in this situation. Ryūkaku calls it no concern, proclaiming that Fiore will fall to permanent food shortage. He states the rain will turn to drizzle, and the Alliance will die with a whimper. Tora smirks at the coming deaths, Gekkame calls it awesome, while Tori calls it beautiful end to an ugly people. Ryūkaku states that they have no reason to stay, and it’s time to return to Rakuen. While Gekkame, Tori, and Tora express the desire to fight the enemy for a little while, Ryūkaku glares as he repeats his order, adding that Yoku hates tardiness and expects them soon. While they’re debating, Ryūkaku notices the rain isn’t slowing down, wondering if something’s wrong. He asks if Gekkame did something wrong in burning the Dance Powder. Anko whispers to Robin they should attack now, but Robin shoots down that idea by pointing out their monstrous strength (like how her Clutch was resisted). She states they need the exact right moment to fight them. Gekkame answers Ryūkaku he did everything right. Looking up, Ryūkaku asks why nothing is happening. At that point, Haredas arrives on his cloud, saying he’s surprised they haven’t figured out. He guesses that Ryūkaku was so sure of success that he never considered someone could turn back everything he did. The Watcher breathlessly asks what Haredas did, but the Weather Wizard smirks that he didn’t hear a please. In response, Ryūkaku roars for him to tell him, with the other three Watchers not used to his rage. Haredas pulls out a red button, pushes it, and it says “uh uh uh, you didn’t say the magic word”. Inwardly, Haredas thinks he’ll never get tired of that and thanks Kisuke for it. Tora lazily asks please, earning a glare from the other Tax Collectors, and he shrugs that they’ve already paid lip service and a little more won’t hurt. Haredas grins at that, and explains that he’s conducted research but going up into the clouds over Crocus and analyzed them. He then developed an ‘antibody’ to stop the weather altering. It then cuts to a flashback of Haredas’s first Trial and Error. In it, he explained that Dance Powder created artificial rain by nurturing immature clouds and used the water too quickly, thereby depriving other regions of rain. Theoretically, Haredas making the clouds last longer while refilling, expanding, multiplying, and splitting at a more desirable place would create enough rain for everyone. He then stared using a solution based off Weatheria’s newest chemicals and artificial clouds, attempting to create a transformation. His first test tube does nothing, so he adds an extra dose, and proclaims the result as excellent. After 10 minutes, Haredas realized the substance doesn’t stop multiplying, and he is now being flooded with clouds. He barely manages to swim through them, and presses a button to activate ventilation, sucking up every uncontrollable cloud, except for one. The one is pointing outside the boundaries of the room and is ready to explode. Not wanting a repeat of the earlier disaster, and with the cloud too far away, Haredas straps several Wind Knots onto his robs and unties them all at the same time. It works too well, so when Haredas grabs the cloud, he notices untied 15 instead of 5. As a result, the cloud is now zooming out of the lab and all the way around Crocus. Haredas, clinging to both Knots and cloud, guesses he might as well have fun. He recalls his steering lessons, and zooms through the castle, somehow avoiding crashing. The Fiore soldiers beg him to stop flying indoors, but his hands are literally tied. Haredas reaches the lounge, and greets Anko, Robin, and Jura. Once the last Wind Knot runs out, the cloud lands in an outdoor swimming pool, explodes, dissolves, and freezes over. Smiling, Haredas calls it another day at the office. Haredas’ eyes widen as he sees the results of a successful experiment. He thinks of all his years studying the weather, and he had never imagined this would be the key to reversing anything they can create. He double-checks, and finds his results correct. He states biological components of the human body are the key to reversing weather-altering substances. Looking at Mattan’s DNA, Haredas notes this actually makes sense. Human bodies naturally develop antibodies to foreign substances. Now Haredas just has to synthesize an antidote to reverse the Dance Powder’s effects. By the time Vitai’s treachery was revealed, Haredas creates a cloud with his Weather Balls, and mixes it with the antidote. He then decides to send it up where it can mix with and cancel the Dance Powder. Haredas floats up on another cloud to make sure the antidote cloud will disperse among the other clouds. With everything looking good, the cloud maintains itself until it reaches the other clouds. With a wave of his wand, Haredas makes the cloud burst and spread. As the flashback ends, Haredas grins that he created an antidote to Dance Powder, promising normal weather soon for Fiore. Ryūkaku, horrified, hatefully glares at Haredas. Anko cheers at Haredas, while Robin sighs in relief and thanks the man. Tori, Tora, and Gekkame fearfully look at each other, wondering what Yoku and Konton will do to them for failure. Ryūkaku speaks up, asking his comrades if they wished to fight the enemy, and gives them permission, adding that they’ll decide the usual way. Nodding, Gekkame throws the three bags of money at his superior. After weighing each of them, Ryūkaku states that Tori and Gekkame collected the most money and get to face opponents of their choosing. Gekkame cheers at that, while Tori flips his hair back. Tora, yawning, decides to catch up on sleep, curling up like a cat. Gekkame calls him a sore loser and rolls his eyes. He then asks if they should just take them all down to prove a point, prompting Tori to say it would be more beautiful to take them down one by one. Glaring, Tori states he wants Robin all to himself to pay her back for interrupting his extortion. Gekkame cracks his knuckles and decides to take on Anko, who looks like the second-in-command. While Robin and Anko have no intention of fighting at the enemy’s pace, Tori mockingly says they have no choice. Tora chimes in to explain they hold all the cards and that one-on-one fights will happen if Tori and Gekkame want it, adding there’s nothing anyone else can do about it. When one soldier protests they can help Robin and Anko whenever they want, Tora states he’ll personally deal with anyone who tries to intervene, throwing in a threat to send them to the Styx. Robin then tells her troops to hold back and await further instruction. When Anko expresses doubt at the order, Robin tauntingly smiles as she asks if Anko isn’t confident she can beat the big brute. Anko reassures her she can, but isn’t sure Robin thought this through. Robin grimly states it’s their best option, so it’s either one-on-one fights or put everyone else at risk. They’re also buying time for everyone else to figure out countermeasures or for Defense to show up. Anko states she should never doubt Robin’s big, beautiful brain ever again, earning a fond retort from the Pirate. Gekkame waits, bored, but Tori says it’s beautiful to be courteous to those about to die. Robin states they’re done. Tora decides against warning Tori about Robin’s power. Tori makes the first move, yelling for them to see the beauty in his power as he unleashes a Silver Storm. Robin and Anko scatter on opposite sides of the embedded blades. While Gekkame runs after Anko, Tori grins that he’s waited for this since Robin got in his way. He summons more blades, telling Robin she should be honored the most beautiful person in the universe is addressing her. The Pirate sarcastically states jumping for joy isn’t her style. The Watcher mockingly asks if it’s okay to paint Robin’s outfit red, saying it’d be more beautiful as he launches more blades. Robin pushes herself over the blades with a Dos Fleur: Launch. She calls it appropriate that two ranged fighters are dueling, saying she’s glad for his irrational grudge, earning a look of annoyance. Robin, stating she can’t hold back, sprouts a Cuatro Fleur and grabs Tori’s arms and throat, proceeding to Strangle. Tori frowns in surprise as Robin explains that speed and power mean nothing to her, which is why she was chosen as a Stealth Captain. Tori just smirks. A soldier yells a warning to Robin, and she turns to see the blades from earlier flying right at her. With no choice, Robin cancels her technique, freeing Tori, and evades with a Dos Fleur: Launch. Smirking, Tori manipulates his blades to follow Robin and he spins them around in a Silver Whirlwind. Robin screams in pain as she’s cut all over, recovering enough to catch herself with a Cien Fleur: Net. Robin gently lands as Tori redirects his blades, screaming for her to die. Robin is able to counter with a Mil Fleur: Block, gritting her teeth as she feels the pain of the attack. Tori grins as he repeats her earlier claim of power and speed meaning nothing. When Robin asks what he is, Tori explains that he’s a Reiki Master who can manipulate the energy into two different arts. First, Tori has a Spatial art that stores thousands of his blades in a pocket dimension. Second, he has a Magnetic Art that allows him to freely manipulate the blades through electric charges maintained by his Reiki. Thus, Tori proclaims himself to be a master of magnetism, and that Robin can’t beat his power. He states power and speed mean nothing to him, and that he is invincible with his space to manipulate and plentiful blades. Robin glares, thinking he can’t let him beat her. Anko looks at Gekkame, thinking that his appearance indicates a frontline fighter. Gekkame, realizing she’s trying to see a way to win, says there isn’t a way. Anko calls him a walking talking stereotype of a big, arrogant, dumb brute. Gekkame frowns at that, and promises a beating. Anko starts by deciding to leap back for distance, but Gekkame runs forward, saying it won’t work. Anko attacks with a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, but Gekkame cackles as he blocks it with an armored arm. He then vanishes from sight, surprising Anko, and reappears fast enough right behind her to elbow her in the back of the head. Ryūkaku mentally explains that Reiki is like a combination of Chakra and Spirit Energy. Like Chakra, Reiki can be manipulated to the feet for boosted speed. Like Spirit Energy, it grants longevity and strength. Ryūkaku claims that there’s no way to compete with Reiki, especially to where a user is able to manipulate it into an Art, calling Gekkame’s almost as dangerous as his Cost. Gekkame raises his arm, but Anko barely avoids it, observing how deep the crater from the fist’s impact is. She thinks that if that got her, she would’ve been out for weeks. Gekkame laughs at how slippery Anko is, who responds with a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. Shielding his eyes, Gekkame doesn’t budge an inch when the wind hits him. Gekkame throws a haymaker, but Anko jumps back for distance. She notes how tough Gekkame’s armor is, and points out it doesn’t cover his whole body. Anko wraps some ninja wire around Gekkame’s armored neck. He proclaims that she can never break through armor forged by Sagi. With a Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, Anko breathes fire down the cord and explodes the Jutsu all over Gekkame, prompting a grin from the Ninja. A fiery hand tears it from Gekkame’s body, and the flames dissipate. Gekkame, completely unharmed and grinning, states nothing beats Rakuen’s hot springs. He explains that he used his Art: Bank to deposit all the power used to hit him to increase his strength. He vanishes and reappears right in front of Anko, saying he withdraw that strength at any time and use it to devastating effect. He proceeds to demonstrate by clotheslining Anko in the face. The Stealth Subdivision looks on in horror, with one soldier pointing out the Watchers are dominating the fights. A Tontatta cheers for their captains to do their best. Kabu curses the orders and states they should help their comrades. Tora opens an eye at that, saying he hopes he didn’t hear what he thought he did, freezing Kabu in his tracks. Tora lazily wags a finger, reminding them all he said he would kill them if they got in the way. Kabu, horrified that Tora heard them all the way from there and is fully aware of everything despite his look of sleep, is stunned. Tora tells the ‘little Dwarf’ not to wake him again, or he’ll make the day a nightmare for everyone. Tori and Robin have a stare down, with the former summoning more blades as he asks what his opponent will do. When Robin promises to keep fighting, Tori obliges by sending a Silver Storm. Robin, boasting she has thousands of flowers ready to bloom, uses a Mil Fleur to grow a pair of arms on every blade’s handle. With a Grab, she stops them all, taunting Tori to repel the blades with resistance. Frowning, Tori lets the blades fall, and decides to try attraction. While several blades rise up behind Robin, she points out Tori leaves himself wide open when he uses attraction. Robin quickly nails Tori with a Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano: Punch, sending him flying as he yells in pain. As Tori’s blades clatter to the ground, Robin sends her disembodied fists up into the air, and sends Tori crashing back into the ground with a Gigantesco Mano: Smash. Robin explains that Magnetic Art leaves the user wide open after an opponent avoids it, calling Tori easy to figure out. She then decides to start ruining Tori’s ‘pretty’ face. Anko gets to her feet, wondering if this is what Naruto feels like when he’s punched by Sakura and Tsunade. She decides that fighting Gekkame conventionally won’t work, due to the vast difference in physical strength. She sighs, not wanting to use a technique left to her by Orochimaru, but knows she can’t let the Watcher win. Anko rushes forward, with Gekkame laughing that you shouldn’t rush someone with a Reiki body enhancement. Anko then lunges forward with a Shadow Striking Snakes. Gekkame frowns as the serpents bounce off harmlessly, asking what the point was as he sweeps them away with an arm swing. Anko then throws a kunai with a smoke bomb, blowing it up in the Watcher’s face to blind him. As Gekkame wonders if Anko is just prolonging death, he feels something cold slither up his armor’s leg and bite down on him. He jumps in pain as he sees a snake slither out. Angry, Gekkame charges out of the smoke and asks what Anko did. Grinning, Anko states she improvised and injected a fast acting poison that’ll kill Gekkame in an hour’s time. Gekkame then collapses to a knee, vision blurring, wondering what happened. Anko taunts him, saying illness takes a lot out of someone. Gekkame curses that she won’t get away with this, but Anko grins that she already did. Haredas looks on, amazed the women turned the fights around so quickly, while the Tontatta cheer. Robin and Anko share a triumphant smile. Annoyed, Ryūkaku demands that Tori and Gekkame get up immediately. Robin and Anko look on in horror as the two Watchers get to their feet. Tori looks completely unharmed, with Robin in disbelief her Punch and Smash was taken like nothing. Gekkame grins as he feels the poison turning into energy for his body, calling it a new feeling. In response to a shocked Anko, Gekkame states any hostile substance can be converted as long as it’s meant to hurt him. Tori mockingly asks Robin if that’s it, promising to end her now for messing up his beauty. Tori and Gekkame start powering up to much higher Reiki levels. At that point, a new voice asks how Robin is doing, and Red Haired Shanks steps up, with Jura, Isshin, Ōnoki, and several other Defense troops flanking him. Robin and Anko immediately express relief at his presence. Ryūkaku narrows his eyes, thinking about Shanks’ position as an Emperor and #10 on the Coalition Blacklist. Gekkame and Tori dismiss the newcomers. Shanks asks if they were the ones throwing the city into chaos, and glares at them after Gekkame proudly confirms it. The Emperor states he doesn’t like it when his friends are put in danger, adding they should be prepared to take that responsibility. Shanks then exerts Conqueror’s Haki, with Gekkame and Tori sweating while Tora and Ryūkaku stay silent. While Gekkame and Tori grin at the prospect of a better battle, Ryūkaku appears in front of them and says their play time is over. Gekkame protests they can win, but Ryūkaku adamantly states it’s time to return to Rakuen, and they mustn’t keep Yoku waiting. This shuts the two up, and Tora gets to his feet and grabs the money, agreeing with Ryūkaku and saying he’s bored. Sighing, Tori and Gekkame agree, and vanish with Kakō. Tora, grinning, waves at Ryūkaku and says he’ll see him on the other side, leaving with the money. Ryūkaku prepares to leave while Ōnoki, Isshin, and Jura prepare attacks. When the Tsuchikage asks if he expects them to just let him leave, Ryūkaku answers yes before disappearing with Kakō. Haredas notices Vitai’s dead body in shock, and Robin gives orders for it to be taken away and for someone to inform the King of these events. Anko walks over to Robin, who falls exhausted to her knees. Anko calls it good that it’s over, and that they showed the Coalition. Robin shakes her head, knowing Anko noticed what she did too. Robin, horrified, says they were playing with them from the beginning. Anko, also grim, notes they were idiots to think the Watchers ever took the fight seriously. Robin adds that if they had, they would’ve been killed instantly. Paling, Robin thinks this is the power of mid-ranking soldiers, and wonders how strong Yoku, who probably is Konton’s direct subordinate, is. It cuts to Rakuen, where a young soldier is in shock at what he’s seeing on his patrol. An older soldier notices what he’s seeing, and states he forgot his friend was new. The young man asks how he can look at that and not be in awe. The older man says they get used to it and come to expect nothing less of Yoku. It’s revealed that they’re looking at what was once a forest. With one swing, Yoku wiped out the entire forest, leaving only stumps. His anger only slightly satiated, Yoku walks back to his district. Omake: Hundredth Chapter Anniversary Part 2 Ryuzaki007 bemoans not being able to find ND2014, despite having the pecking order and all the time in this fictional universe at his disposal. Even with Sanji, Yajima, and Teuchi’s best dishes, he isn’t happy. Sitting across from him in his booth is Blake Belladonna, fictional companionship being better than none. Blake, in the middle of a salmon filet, assures Ryu that ND’s probably on a family trip or at an anime convention. The Co-Author retorts that ND would’ve send a PM if that was the case. Blake guesses that Ryu is the conspiracy theorist, assured he has plenty of ideas about what happened. On cue, Ryu pulls out a projector and whiteboard from hammer space, and says Blake is in for a show. The first daydream show a chibi ND walking down the street, and giving a perverted grin when he sees a sexy Erza picture on the ground. He sees another and another, and follows a trail of them to a box with a stick. When ND reaches the box, the stick is knocked over, trapping the author inside. Blake frowns at the absurdity, saying ND isn’t that cheesy or gullible. Ryu admits it, but asks if it was funny. Blake, trying not to blush, concedes that it was. Ryu proclaims that Blake will love the next one, and pushes the remote control. In the second Daydream version of how ND was captured, a chibi Ryu presents a crime scene with tuffs of fur, a half-eaten carcass, and a hunk of (augh) Broccoli. Ryu explains his theory that a dinosaur attacked ND, who fought back with the broccoli, leaving the dinosaur a vegetable. Blake, in chibi form, asks if Ryu’s nuts, pointing out ND isn’t violent, and wouldn’t need the broccoli when he has the pecking order, with a chibi Ruby appearing out of nowhere and agreeing. Chibi Ryu, posing like Sherlock, presents his next theory. ND was eating broccoli, the dinosaur ate him while he was occupied, the dinosaur stepped on the broccoli, leaving broccoli a vegetable. The others look at him in disbelief, before Chibi Blake asks when Ryu lost his mind. Back to reality, Ryu gives Blake a tuna bento box, and she realizes the whole thing was stolen from Ice Age. Nervously grinning, Ryu asks if it’s just like how he stole her heart. Blake sweat-drops at that, asking if it can get any cheesier. To answer, Ryu pulls a stage out of nowhere and sings “I’ve Gotta Be Me”, with the Acts as backup singers. In disbelief, Blake asks when this went from finding ND to wooing her. Ryu comes back, finished with his rambling and decides to finish his meal. Blake hands back Ryu’s plate. Once he finishes, he feels strange, commenting he doesn’t usually feel like napping this soon after lunch. Blake tells everyone else Ryu had too much, and she’ll take him back to the penthouse, asking them not to worry. Naturally, the cast of FWW doesn’t suspect anything. Later, Ryu wakes up to hear dragging feet, quickly realizing that Blake tied him up and is dragging him to a portal. He instantly uses the pecking order to free himself and bind Blake. Serious, Ryu asks who hired her to kidnap him and ND, and why. Blake says if she talks they die. Ryu guesses that Team RWBY is hostage, and will die or go through something worse than death if Ryu isn’t past that portal in a given time. Once Blake confirms, Ryu asks how much time they have, with her answering 3-4 hours. Ryu states that while he’s disappointed Blake didn’t honestly ask for help earlier, he knows it was out of love and friendship, forgiving her. Blake asks what’s next, and Ryu states they’ll spend the next 2-3 hours plotting to turn things around. Appearing Characters Ryūkaku Urouge Toragashira Vitai Nico Robin Koala Gekkame Toritsubasa Anko Mitarashi Jura Neekis Yuka Suzuki Toby Horhorta Chitsujo Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Isshin Kurosaki Haredas Kabu Shanks Ōnoki Yoku Omake: Ryuzaki007 Blake Belladonna ND2014 (Chibi daydream form) Abilities Arts * Cost * Magnetic * Bank Jutsu * Fire Style: Fireball * Fire Style: Dragon Flame * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Shadow Striking Snakes Devil Fruits * Flower Flower Fruit Techniques * Cuatro Fleur * Cien Fleur ** Wing ** Net * Diez Fleur (Ten Flower) ** Clutch * Dos Fleur (Two Flower) ** Launch * Mil Fleur (One Thousand Flower) ** Block ** Gigantesco Mano (Spanish for Giant Hand) *** Punch *** Smash * Silver Storm * Silver Whirlwind Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 100 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dance with the Devil Next Chapter: Chapter 102 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Worth It Category:Taxes Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign